


Sherlock and Sociopathy

by SherlockedPsych (Makhsi)



Series: Meta Musings on BBC Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Essays, Meta, Other, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makhsi/pseuds/SherlockedPsych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which people misunderstand psychological disorders and it frustrates me to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Sociopathy

I have now read several (otherwise excellent and well-characterized) fanfics where John Watson makes the argument that Sherlock can’t possibly be a sociopath because he can either 1) feel emotion, 2) feel love, or 3) care about someone else.

Now, I think it’s probably possible to make arguments against Sherlock being a “high-functioning sociopath” (as Sherlock says to Anderson in “A Study in Pink”); I have no problem with such arguments. I do, however, have a problem with arguments that show a clear lack of understanding of the basic concept of “sociopathy”. (Of course, it’s possible that it’s just the Watson in these fanfics who has a lack of understanding of the diagnostic criteria. Watson’s a medical doctor, after all, not a psychologist. Still, Sherlock should know better when Watson brings these arguments up to him.)

Sociopathy is widely considered to be a subset of antisocial personality disorder (going by American Psychology Association standards set in the DSM-IV-TR) or dissocial personality disorder (going by European ICD-10 standards), if not just a synonym for ASPD/DPD. (Psychopathy is definitely a subset of ASPD except there is some debate about whether it should be a separate disorder altogether, and it has the additional characteristics of an abnormal lack of empathy combined with strongly amoral conduct. We might be able to make a case for Moriarty as a legitimate psychopath, for example.)

Since BBC’s Sherlock is filmed and set in the United Kingdom, we’re likely better off looking at the diagnostic criteria used in Europe (from the ICD-10) rather than the criteria used in the States (from the DSM-IV-TR), since the European criteria is probably what Sherlock is referencing when he uses the term “sociopath”. (It’s possible that he’s being snarky to needle Anderson, or - less likely - that he’s using the pop culture definition of sociopath like so many fanfic writers out there, but I’m going to give Sherlock some likely-deserved credit and assume he’s talking actual diagnostic criteria.)

[Here’s the ICD-10 criteria of dissocial personality disorder](http://www.mentalhealth.com/icd/p22-pe04.html) (and for the full criteria, along with a more detailed explanation of personality disorders in the ICD-10 in general, do click the link):

**F60.2 Dissocial (Antisocial) Personality Disorder**

_Personality disorder, usually coming to attention because of a gross disparity between behaviour and the prevailing social norms, and characterized by at least 3 of the following:_

_(a) callous unconcern for the feelings of others;_

_(b) gross and persistent attitude of irresponsibility and disregard for social norms, rules and obligations;_

_(c) incapacity to maintain enduring relationships, though having no difficulty in establishing them;_

_(d) very low tolerance to frustration and a low threshold for discharge of aggression, including violence;_

_(e) incapacity to experience guilt and to profit from experience, particularly punishment;_

_(f) marked proneness to blame others, or to offer plausible rationalizations, for the behaviour that has brought the patient into conflict with society._

_There may also be persistent irritability as an associated feature. Conduct disorder during childhood and adolescence, though not invariably present, may further support the diagnosis._

Going by the above definition, I feel it’s safe to say Sherlock meets the criteria for dissocial personality disorder, though he is high-functioning enough to have found a way to channel it in a productive manner. (His social functionality is most definitely impaired; but he is not completely incapable of maintaining enduring relationships. I would argue, though, that his ability to maintain enduring relationships is _impaired,_ as evidenced by how few he actually has; John Watson and _perhaps_ Mrs. Hudson and Lestradt are exceptions rather than the rule.)

So, please, people. If you’re going to say Sherlock isn’t a sociopath, don’t say it’s because he is capable of feeling, loving, or caring, because people with ASPD / DPD are indeed capable of those emotions. (One of my closest friends has been diagnosed with ASPD, and I can assure you that he is capable of emotion, caring, and love.) Say it’s because he does care about others’ feelings (if only John’s; though honestly I’d argue that his “callous unconcern for the feelings of others” is pervasive enough that he still meets that criterion), or say it’s because he is capable of maintaining one or two serious relationships (though I would again still say that he meets at least three and arguably more of the criteria for DPD even ruling those two criteria out, and all you need is three). 

To paraphrase Holmes: _Honestly._ Do some research.

**Author's Note:**

> After originally writing this, I spent a great deal of time in close relationship with people who had Aspergers and other related syndromes. I do think it's entirely possible that Sherlock is on the autism spectrum (in the Aspergers range), though it's equally possible he's just an INTJ personality type. Or he could still have an antisocial personality disorder, or some combination of the above. Either way, "he feels emotions therefore" remains a faulty argument so stop it. Please.


End file.
